My Name is L?
by BleachFTW
Summary: L loses his memory in an accident. Now it's up to the Task Force, Light, and even Near and Mello to help get it back. But is Light really so willing to help his greatest enemy? Rated T for language and being Death Note. Reviews welcome.
1. Fall

Here is my newest story.

The idea suddenly came to me while writing a chapter for Tension of Opposites. So I decided to write it down before I forgot.

This story will updated less often than my other fanfic because I have less ideas for this one. BUT, it will be updated.

It is not a one shot.

Read and Review, if you dare.

**

* * *

**

**1 - Fall**

L and Light were approaching the staircase. Light was a little nervous. L said he had a new plan. One that would definitely catch Kira.

_They were sitting in a small conference room. It was about 15 minutes ago._

_"Yagami-kun?" L took a sugar cube from a dish and put it on the table in front of him. "Are you alright?"_

_"Huh?" Light looked away from the window. "Y-yeah. Why do you ask?"_

_L reached for another sugar cube and slowly and meticulously lowered it on to the first. He repeated this two more times before answering. "No reason... It's just... You seem a little lost in thought." L focused completely on his sugar cube tower while talking. He had yet to look at Light._

_Light was relieved. He had thought that L was going to ask him about Kira again. It may not look it, but Light was getting a little tired of the constant questioning. "Well-"_

_"Actually, I've been doing a little thinking myself."_

_"Oh?"_

_L added two more sugar cubes to his tower. The structure teetered slightly. It eventually decided that it wasn't ready to fall just yet and promptly straightened itself out. It was motionless. L added another sugar cube to the tower while he spoke. "Yes. I have a new plan. One that cannot fail." He stood up as his tower fell down._

_"Where are you going?"_

_L didn't respond. He only motioned for Light to follow. Light heard L say "This one's foolproof..." to nobody in particular as he followed him out the door._

Light was lost in thought again. _This wouldn't be happening if that damn Shinigami, Rem, hadn't screwed everything up. My plan was flawless. I regained the Death Note. I got L to remove our handcuffs. I even got Rem to fear for Misa's safety. That damn Rem..._

_It was three weeks ago. The Task Force was gathered to the wall of computers. L had just proposed another crazy idea._

_Light's father was the first to voice his objections. "You mean to test it?!"_

_Aizawa quickly followed suit. "No way! We don't need to do that. The power of the notebook is clearly real!"_

_Matsuda added his two cents. "Yeah, and who's gonna write the name down? Once you start, you have to continuously write names in it every 13 days, or you die!"_

_L was stoic in his response. "We'll have a criminal scheduled for execution within 13 days write the name down. The deal will be that if the person lives past 13 days, then his death sentence will be commuted..."_

_Light was pleased that his plan was working so well. He looked to Rem._

_Rem was slowly figuring everything out. She was worried about Misa._

_"Watari, contact the leader of a country who would agree to this."_

_"Ryuzaki!"_

_"Wait! This is crazy!" Aizawa ran up to L. "What does this accomplish?!"_

_"Obviously to test whether this murder notebook works."_

_Rem was calculating her own plan. Only Light noticed her leave through the wall to the right._

_From there, even Light wasn't sure how things had went wrong. But they did. Rem had managed to kill Watari and, for some reason, Matsuda. But time must have run out. Light saw his plan fall apart. His ace in the hole was dead. L was still alive. The idiot Shinigami had failed at the only task Light expected her to carry out._

L reached the staircase first.

Light felt an upsurge of anger. _His _plan had been defeated. Why should L get to have one that was absolutely perfect?! Light then realized that he had to get rid of L right now. He couldn't let L tell the others his plan. It would be the death of him. Of Kira. Of his perfect world.

Light suddenly saw his chance. It was perfect. He could easily pass this off as an accident. He ran up behind L.

In a juvenile attempt to kill him, Light pushed L off the top of the stairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Light was more angry than he had ever been in his life. He had been that way for three weeks. Ever since _another _one of his plans had failed. He was on his way to the nearby hospital.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_L was falling._

_He wondered how this had come about._

_He flipped, involuntarily, in the air and noticed Light._

_Light was leering at him._

_L suddenly understood everything._

_Light-kun had _pushed _him down these stairs._

_Light-kun had hoped this would kill his greatest threat._

_L flipped over again and saw the bottom of the stairs rushing towards him. Or, maybe he was rushing towards it. He couldn't tell._

_This angered him. He could normally figure things out. This had only happened one other time. For the longest time, he couldn't figure out the identity of Kira._

_He had finally solved that mystery._

Light-kun is Kira.

_He suddenly found himself on the floor._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Light arrived in the hospital room to find it's only occupant on the floor.

"L, what are you doing?" Light sat down in a visitor's chair.

L sat up. He didn't say anything. He just sat there, gaping at Light.

Light was unnerved. "What are you doing? Some new type of interrogation you're trying?"

L didn't answer. His attention was currently directed at a passing fly.

Light walked up to him. He picked L up by his shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "Hey! Earth to L! Anybody home?"

L gaped again.

Light threw him to the bed. He walked to the door. "What the hell's the matter with you, L?" He was about to leave.

"My name is L?"

* * *

Yep, that's it. End of Chapter One.

Will update when I have more ideas.

Read and Review. Constructive Criticism is welcome.

I don't own Death Note.


	2. Roger

Here's chapter 2.

I'm sorry about a lot of things.

Like the wait. The shortness of the chapter. The possibility that it won't live up to chapter one's standards.

If it's possible, enjoy chapter 2 for itself. Don't judge it by chapter 1.

I don't own Death Note... Still...

**

* * *

**

**2 - Roger**

Light sat across from L. The doctors diagnosed him with amnesia. _No shit... He doesn't remember _anything_. Not even the Kira case..._ Light glared at L.

L wasn't sure what to do, so he glared back.

Roger walked in.

Light stopped glaring at L and instead glared at Roger. The new Watari stared him down.

Light didn't like Roger at all...

_It was the day after Watari and Matsuda died. L was holding the phone next to his head the way only he could._

_"Yes. Roger? It's L."_

_There seemed to be yelling coming from the other end._

_"Mello, put Roger on. It's important."_

_A rustling on the other side signified the change in speakers._

_"Yes. It's me. Watari's dead. You're up. Well pick somebody to replace you. I don't care. You're Watari now. Start acting like it." He slammed the phone down._

_Roger arrived a few days later._

_You didn't need his introduction to tell that he hated pretty much everything. You could tell just by looking at him._

_"My name is Roger. Good evening." He left._

_The Task Force saw more of him than they expected over the coming weeks._

Roger stood in the corner and said nothing. Light turned back to L. "So... What do you remember?"

L stared past Light at a passing fly. He reached for a sugar cube on the desk and lowered it to a new location.

"Hey! L!"

L dropped the second sugar cube on the floor. "Yes?"

"What. Do. You. Remember?"

L thought for a moment. "I... remember you said my name is L."

"Argh! What else do you remember?! Like, from _before _you lost your memory."

L stared Light square in the face. "Hm... I remember something about a serial killer..."

Roger stepped forward. "If I may speak, I ask for a word alone with Light. Excuse us L-san." Roger escorted Light out into his office downstairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What is it, Roger?"

Roger sat down at his desk. He propped his head up with the backs of his hands. He paused for a moment before continuing. "I understand L-san lost his memory. How did this happen?"

Light stared at Roger. _Does he know? Impossible. Unless... _"He fell down the stairs."

Roger sighed. "I see..."

They stood in silence for a minute.

Light broke the silence. "Is that all? Because I've got to find a way to restore his memory."

Roger looked up. "About that... _I _have my own plan to restore L-san's memory."

_Damn it. Does everybody have a good idea these days? No matter. I just have to kill L and Roger before this plan works. _"What is it?"

"I'll show you. They've just arrived. Come in, you two."

Light turned towards the door as a boy with a similar way of walking as L who was wearing all white and a taller boy with slightly less than shoulder-length blond hair who was eating a chocolate bar walked in.

Roger walked up behind them and put his hands on the boys' shoulders. "I'd like you to meet Near and Mello."

* * *

It's short because I like the end.

Chapter 3 will feature Mello and Near fighting over the best way to fix L.

It might be a while because I have to think of how that's going to happen.

If you didn't like this chapter, I can almost guarantee that chapter 3 will be better.

**Preview for another new story of mine. And no, this one isn't Death Note. Gasp!**

Ichigo Kurosaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Train Heartnet, and every other anime character live peacefully in their own worlds. Sure, they know about the other worlds, but they couldn't care less about anything but popularity.

The White came without warning.

It transported all the worlds to the same place.

How will these characters handle being placed in the same dimension as their biggest rivals?

Juxtaposition coming soon to a fanfiction website near you. I would have put ".net," but the site wouldn't let me add it.

And by that, I mean tonight. The main characters are Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Train Heartnet, and Rinslet Walker.

Characters from as many animes I can think of will make appearances in various chapters.

Read and review all three of my stories. Pwease?


	3. Treatment

Here's chapter 3. Near and Mello are assigned the task of restoring L's memories.

I like this chapter more than chapter 2.

Read and Review.

* * *

**3 - Treatment**

Light looked at the kids. _Who are they? They know L... This isn't good... _He continued looking at them.

The kid with the chocolate took a bite. It was an angry bite, as if the chocolate had wronged the boy. Light had an odd feeling that the hatred in that bite wasn't being directed at the chocolate... The boy was glaring at Light.

The kid dressed in white was also looking at Light. But his gaze was more exploratory. This one was searching for answers.

Roger spoke again. "The one with the chocolate is Mello and the one with the white hair is Near." He walked back to his desk and stared, glumly, at Light. "They are here to oversee L's treatment. I'd rather they succeed quickly so they can go back home." His eyes met Light's.

A sudden urge to look away overtook Light. Roger was searching for the truth just like Near. Light decided it would be a bad idea if he lowered his gaze. He held his ground. His mind was a blur. _Who are they?! I can't have this many opponents at the same time... I have to get rid of them... Somehow..._

He suddenly realized that Roger was talking.

"-and these two will... Did you catch that, Light? I think you zoned out..."

Light glared. Roger was looking at the two boys.

"I guess I'll repeat myself then. When I heard that L had lost his memory, I immediately started devising a plan. I thought about it and these tw-"

"_That's _your plan?" Light was looking at Roger with contempt.

"Well, yes. Do you have a problem?"

"Yes! What if _I _had a plan?!"

"Did you?"

"Well... Not... a _completed _plan..."

Roger smiled to himself. "Then it's settled. We'll use my plan." He stood up. "And, besides, I don't think anything _you _could have come up with would have worked."

"Why the hell not?"

Roger walked over to the boys and smiled. "Because, these boys are _well acquainted _with L-san."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

L sat in an office chair. He got a sudden urge to sit with his knees to his chest. He pulled his legs up and sat there. He spun the chair around and saw a bowl of sugar cubes. He stopped spinning and grabbed a sugar cube he slowly set on the desk.

_No... That doesn't feel right..._

He picked up another one and put it down a little faster.

He nodded to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Light couldn't figure out who to glare at. He was pissed off. Roger was taunting him and he couldn't do anything about it. Not in the presence of so many of L's allies. "Alright. Let me get this straight. You expect to fix L with a boy who looks like he belongs in an institution and and a boy who thinks he's a girl?"

Roger looked at the boys. Near didn't react to the taunt. Mello, however...

"What the hell did you just say?!"

"I said, you look like a girl."

Mello stepped forward. "You wanna say that to my face?!"

"Get a step-stool and I will."

Mello twitched and attempted to run forward. "What the hell?" He looked back and saw Roger holding his shirt collar. "Let me go, dammit!"

LIght smiled. "Heh. If _this _is your plan, I'll be glad to sit back and enjoy the show. Don't come crying to me when it goes up in smoke." He walked towards the door. He walked past Near. Near grabbed Light's shirt.

"I'm watching you, Yagami-san." He let go and Light walked out of Roger's office, startled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

L picked up his eighth sugar cube. He paused. His knees hurt. He brought his legs back down to the floor. He continued building his sugar cube tower. Something felt off, but he continued anyway. He hit the tower poorly and it fell.

He stared at the fallen tower.

He suddenly put the cube in his hand in his mouth. He spit it out just as quickly.

"Whoa! We've got a lot more work than I thought!"

"Yes. He's even forgotten sweets."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it.

Next time Mello is the first to try to save L. He goes a little crazy...

I moved Juxtapositionto the Bleach category. I didn't think it had much of a chance in Anime X-Overs.

I am also uploading another new story. It's called The Sharingan Stayed.

_What would have happened if Sasuke stayed in Konoha?_

_As Naruto finds out, maybe Sasuke leaving wasn't so bad after all..._

I'm adding the first chapter tonight.

Read and review all of my stories.


	4. Mello

Sorry I wasn't able to upload when I said I would... Internet troubles...

Anyways, Near and Mello learn a secret about L's amnesia and Mello gets his chance to try to fix it.

Read and review.

**

* * *

**

4 - Mello

Near and Mello walked into the room.

"Ya know... I've never heard of someone's taste buds rearranging due to amnesia..." Mello turned a chair around and sat on it, leaning forward on the back of the chair. "Am I right, Near?"

Near sat down next to L. "You are, but..." He pointed to a camera in the corner on the ceiling.

Mello's smile faded. "Shit..."

"Just be quieter."

Near and Mello looked to the source of the voice. It was L. They looked at each other and Mello's smile returned.

"You're faking..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Light was in the room with the wall of computers. He was watching his new adversaries tend to his old one.

"... due to amnesia..." Mello's voice came from the screen.

_Damn... I couldn't catch what he said... If it wasn't for Near making that noise by hitting the desk... I would've heard him... What did he say? _Light leaned back on his chair and put his hands behind his head.

"It must've been important if Near covered it with that noise..."

"What must've?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Not quite faking, but be quiet and face away from the camera."

Near and Mello positioned themselves away from the camera's gaze. "So, what do you remember?"

"Well... I remember people say my name is L... Which is a weird name... What parent names their kid L?"

"L-sama. You're thinking too much. Obviously, you know more than you're letting on. But..."

"You don't seem to know much at all!"

"Be quiet, Mello."

"Sor-ry."

"Anyway... I think that I anticipated a scenario similar to this... And that I told Roger to summon you two if such a situation occurred..." L looked at a spot on the ceiling, lost in thought.

Near and Mello talked amongst themselves.

"I go first, right?"

"Whatever. If it helps you sleep at night."

"What did you say...?!"

"Just go first. Don't mess up." Near stood up and left the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Light looked at the man standing in the doorway. He turned back around to survey the screens again. "What do you want, Roger?"

Roger invited himself in and sat down next to Light. "So, what are we watching?"

"_I'm _watching the security of the building. What are _you_ watching?"

Roger smiled to himself. "I'm watching what you are. It's almost like a soap opera..."

Light turned to face Roger, but all he saw was Roger's back as he left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

Mello smiled. "Trust me, L-sama. Have I ever led you wrong?"

"Well... I think... Based on reports..."

"Well they're wrong!" Mello paced for a few seconds. He took a few deep breaths and picked up a knife off the desk.

"What are you going to do with that?"

Mello smiled and faced L. "This." He threw the knife over his shoulder. L watched as the camera in the corner shattered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The screens went static, Light leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"You've got a lot to learn, Mello..."

The sound of running footsteps focused his attention on the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What's one plus one?!"

"Two."

"What's the capital of France?!"

"Paris."

"What's your favorite food?!"

L thought about it. He had a feeling, but... "Celery sticks."

Mello hit him in the head.

"THAT'S WRONG!!" Mello stood over L, who had fallen to the floor. "YOUR FAVORITE FOOD IS ANYTHING WITH HIGH SUGAR CONTENT!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Light! We have a problem!"

Light smiled to himself, already knowing the answer. "What is it, Aizawa?"

"Kira has struck again!"

Light stood up and raced to the door, feigning interest. "Really?! Tell me what happened!"

Aizawa started out the door, but stopped. "Should we tell L?"

Light smiled as he turned Aizawa out the door. "No. Let's leave him out of this one."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mello was fuming. L was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. They'd been going back and forth with the question and answer for hours. Mello's rage increased as the difficulty of the questions increased.

"What the fuck is wrong you?! Why are you so damn stupid?!"

L struggled to his feet. "I fell down the stairs..."

Mello slapped him. "But you're faking!"

L got back up. "Not as much as I think I planned to..."

Mello got ready to slap him again, but saw the knives on the desk.

"Mello... Calm down... I've go-" He dove to the ground to dodge the knife that went flying through the air.

"Hahahahaha... _This _is more like it... Remember or die..."

"Mello... The- Oh wait... They mentioned to me that one of you had temper issues... Was it-" He dodged another knife.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A half hour passed...

Mello ran out of knives and was now throwing chairs.

L was cowering behind a makeshift wall of desks. Mello's knives were embedded in the desks and walls.

"Come out and face me like a man!" A chair blew a hole through the left side of L's Wall. "Get your memory back this fucking instant!" Mello picked up another chair. "Or just curl up and die!" Mello raised the chair over his head.

"What on earth are you doing, Mello...? I've seen enough..."

Mello dropped the chair in surprise. He was more surprised when it crashed over his head.

Near walked into the room. "What _have _you been doing? You're not supposed to kill him..."

Mello crawled out of the wreckage. "Shut up... What the hell do you want...?"

Near looked around the room and sighed. "I didn't want to do this..." He walked up to Mello.

Mello looked up at him and glared.

"You're fired."

* * *

Uh-oh... How is Mello going to react to being fired?

How much does L really know?

Next time: Near gets his chance to fix L.

Also, I have another story coming out. It's called Seven Days. It's my first pure Bleach fanfic.

_Seven days to make a movie... They have an incompetent cameraman and most of them are unwilling to star in it._

_Seven days to make a movie... They don't even have a script yet..._

_Ichigo and friends try to make a movie. Should be funny stuff._

Read and Review... All five of my stories. Please.


	5. Near

Sorry for the wait. I had Internet trouble. Hopefully the Spring will put an end to them.

I don't own Death Note.

Near fires Mello. How will the hot-headed youth react?

Read and Review.

**

* * *

**

**5 - Near**

Mello was stunned. "What the hell...?"

Near walked up to L. "I said you're fired."

Mello picked up a fragment of the chair. "Who the hell gave you the power to fire anyone?! And, I thought that we were supposed to work _together_!!"

Near sighed. "We _were_... But to _fix_ L, not to kill him. What on Earth were you thinking?"

The chair fragment shook violently because Mello was squeezing it so hard. "You try working with him! He's acting so damn stupid! I can't take it anymore!"

"He lost his memory, Mello... What do you expect?"

"But the bastard is faking!"

L decided it was time to speak. "I think I said I don't remember as much as I think I planned to..."

"Shut the fuck up!" Mello turned towards L and raised the chair fragment above his head. He prepared to bring his arm forward. He was mildly shocked when it stopped. He turned to see what grabbed his sleeve. "What the fu-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, Mello."

"Roger..."

"What's going on here? What are you planning to do with that, Mello?"

"Noth-"

"He was going to throw it at me..." L came out of his barricade.

Roger raised his eyebrow. "Really? Is this true, Mello?"

Mello glared at L. "Of course it i-"

"Is. He has been trying to kill me for about an hour."

Roger sighed. "I had hoped you could have been more useful... But, once again, it seems I'll have to rely on Near."

"Argh!" Mello wretched his arm free of Roger's grip. He swung the fragment of the chair in front of him. He brought it up, then down on Roger's head. "Shut up about Near being better than me! You think I'm too stupid to know that I'm number two?!" He brought the chair down again. "I know that he's better than me, dammit! How many times do you need to rub it in my face?!" He beat Roger with the chair fragment.

"So, _my _plan won't work?"

The scene in the room froze. Mello stopped beating Roger mid-swing, Near stopped playing with the curls of his hair, L gaped, wide-eyed, and Roger glared at Light.

"Light... What are you doing here?" Roger slowly stood up.

Light smiled. "Don't mind me. I'm just enjoying the show." He started to walk in.

Roger reached out and stopped him. "Come with me, Light." He led Light to the door. "Finish things up, Near." He and Light left the room and went to Roger's office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Roger eased himself into his chair.

Light sat down on the other side of the desk and laughed.

Roger put his head in his hands and sighed.

"So... How's that plan of yours going? Heheheh..." Light leaned back in his chair, smugly.

"I know how it _looks_... But, it will be different, I assure you. Near is taking care of the problem as we speak."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, how did you get the power to fire people?!"

"Roger put _me _in charge."

"OK... Say that I was just fired... You-"

"OK, because you were. Continue."

Mello twitched. "Anyways... You can't kick me out. I'll keep trying to "fix" L! You'll never be rid of me!! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!"

Near looked down to the right. "You're right. I can't and won't make you go back to Wammy's House."

"And another thing...! Wait. I'm right?"

"Yes. I won't make you leave. _You _will."

Mello was surprised. "Huh? What the hell do you mean?"

"I _mean_ that you are going to leave of your own free will because I'm going to bribe you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ha! _This _is how Near is taking care of it. Look at him! He has so little power that he has to resort to bribary!"

Roger frowned. "My plan will work. Just wait. You'll be surprised at how well this turns out."

Light turned away from Roger and his hidden camera. "Ha! I look forward to seeing the end result of your _brilliant _plan." He left the room.

Roger smirked. "You'll see, Kira... You'll see."

* * *

How does Roger know who Light is?! How will Near bribe Mello? How will this all end?!

Find out the answers to all but the last question next chapter.

The next chapter should be up sooner than this one.

I hope you liked the chapter.

Read and review.


	6. Plans

Sorry, it's a little late.

If you don't know already, I am updating all of my stories weekly.

I don't own Death Note.

* * *

**6 - Plans**

"Ha! _You're _gonna bribe me?!"

Near sat down on the floor, with his legs at weird angles that only he would find comfortable. "Yes."

Mello glared. "How? How do you intend to bribe me?"

Near twirled a lock of his hair in his finger. "Do you want to see?"

Mello opened his mouth. For a moment, he held it there. Then, he erupted. "ARE YOU STUPID?! OF COURSE I WANT TO SEE!! I WOULDN'T HAVE ASKED THE DAMN QUESTION IF I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE!!"

"OK. Wait here, I'll get them."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"Can you keep a secret?"_

Roger sat at his desk. His hands laces together and his elbows on the desk. His arms holding up his head. The sun setting behind him.

_"Of course, L. But why?"_

_L sat with his knees to his chest on his chair. Roger stood in the doorway. "I'm not one hundred percent sure yet."_

_"What's your plan?"_

_L smiled the way only he can. "I'm going to make make him desperate. So desperate that he slips up."_

_"How will I know you're correct?"_

_L stood up and walked to the door. He passed Roger. "You'll know."_

_He disappeared down the stairs._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mello twirled a knife in his hand.

L sat on one of the few remaining chairs. He swung his legs back and forth over the edge. He gave Mello nervous glances.

Mello glared. "What's taking him so goddamn long?!"

"Relax, Mello. I'm back."

Mello turned to the door. "Finally...! Wait... Where's the bribes?"

Near gestured to the door without looking in that direct. "Come in."

The smoke and beeping of a video game preceded the person into the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"Wait."_

_L stopped and turned to see Roger in the doorway above. "What?"_

_"What do I do after I know?"_

_"Two things. One: Call my successors."_

_"Which ones?"_

_L smiled. "You know the two..."_

_Roger nodded._

_"Two: Call someone you think will be able to help."_

_"Anyone?"_

_"Yes. Anyone."_

_L walked further downstairs. "If this plan works... Kira will be no more."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mello looked at the person who entered the room with a skeptical expression on his face. "Matt? You sent Matt as a bribe?"

"Yes. Does it make you want to leave?"

Mello grimaced. "No. And... Why does everyone think we're gay?! What's the basis for this pairing?!"

Matt didn't look up from his game. He said nothing.

Near smirked. "Relax. _He's _not your bribe. He's just here to make a vague reference to a pairing with no sound foundation."

"Oh. Then... What's the bribe?"

"I'll be right back."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"If this plan works... Kira will be no more."_

Roger reached across his desk for his phone. He brought it to his ear and fished around a drawer. He found what he was looking for and put it on his desk. He flicked through the pages and found the one he wanted. He dialed the number on the paper.

A response on the other end.

"It's Roger. I have a request."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A sound like a wagon being pulled.

Mello and L looked to the door. Matt looked down and sighed when his batteries ran out.

Mello saw Near first. Then, he saw what Near was pulling behind him. It _was _a wagon.

Mello's eyes opened wide when he saw what was on the wagon. "Is... Is that...?"

Near pressed his advantage. "Yes... It's all yours if you just leave."

Mello was torn. He didn't exactly _want _to stay to help L. He just didn't want to lose to Near again... But the wagon...

Near smirked.

Mello twitched.

L looked back and forth. Smirk. Twitch. Smirk. Twitch.

He eventually grew bored and instead looked at Matt.

Matt seemed to be crying. L walked up to him.

"Are you OK?"

Matt shook his head. "I-i-i... It was the last level!" He threw his head back and his cigarette flew out of his mouth.

It flew through the air. The lit end hit Mello in the neck. "Argh!" Mello threw up his arms. "Fine! Ya know what?! You win! I'm gone!" He walked to the wagon and took it from Near. "Good luck!" He walked to the door, wagon in tow. "Matt! We're leaving!"

Matt followed Mello and the chocolate filled wagon out the door and out of sight.

Near sat down in front of L.

"Now... Let's begin."

* * *

Review, if you'd be so kind.

Next Time: It's Near's turn to "save" L. Will his attempt be any better than Mello's?


	7. Hypnosis

It's Near's turn to save L! Will he be able to do what Mello failed to do?!

I don't own Death Note.

**

* * *

**

7 - Hypnosis

L looked at Near curiously. "Begin what?"

Near took a pendulum out of his pocket. "_This_." He began swinging it back and forth.

"What's... this...?" L couldn't look away from the silver thing dangling from Near's hand.

Near twirled his hair in his finger. "Follow the pendulum. Follow the..."

Near's voice no longer reached L. L stared blankly at the pendulum dangling from Near's hand.

After a while, Near put the pendulum away. L still stared forward.

"When I clap my hands, I want you to tell me _everything. _Everything about your current plan."

Near clapped his hands.

L recited his memories so vividly, it was like Near was actually there.

_L sat his office a few days after Rem failed to kill him. His legs were to his chest. _

_"Hmm... Light-kun seemed very angry after Watari and Matsuda died..." He tapped his fingers on his knees. "It may be nothing... But..." _

_He pushed down on the P.A. button. "Roger?" _

_"Yes?" _

_"Come up here, please. I have a plan." _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"Really? Will it work?" _

_L looked at the elderly man sitting across from him. "It should... It's not finalized yet, but I have a contingency plan." _

_"And that is?" _

_L smiled. "I'll tell you when I figure out the first plan." _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

L stopped for a moment and seemed to hesitate.

Near readied his pendulum in case L snapped out of his hypnosis. He breathed a sigh of relief when L continued talking.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_It was a couple of weeks later... _

_L sat in a chair. He seemed to be dozing of to sleep. _

_Suddenly, his head snapped up and he smiled wide. _

_"That's it... I win, Light." _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_L walked up the stairs. _

_He made it to the top and proceeded down the hall. _

_He stopped at a door and knocked. _

_"Who is it?" _

_"Light-kun. It's L. I have to talk to you." _

_"About what?"_

_"The Kira case."_

_The door opened. "Come in." _

_L turned and walked away, motioning for Light to follow. "Not here." _

_Light sighed_ _and followed. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"So, what did you want to talk about?" _

_"I have a new idea for the case." _

Oh great... _Another _one... _"Yeah?" _

_"Yes. I have been doing some thinking an-" _

_The room smelled similar to sugar._

_Light turned to the window in an effort to get away from the smell. A bird passed by. It was yellow. _

_Light looked to the sidewalk. There was a kid with a piece of chocolate in his mouth. He seemed to be talking with an elderly man. Roger perhaps? A kid in white who appeared to be in deep thought sat by a tree. He sat in a position similar to..._

_"Yagami-kun?" L took a sugar cube from a dish and put it on the table in front of him. "Are you alright?" _

_"Huh?" Light looked away from the window. "Y-yeah. Why do you ask?"_

_L reached for another sugar cube and slowly and meticulously lowered it on to the first. He repeated this two more times before answering. "No reason... It's just... You seem a little lost in thought." L focused completely on his sugar cube tower while talking. He had yet to look at Light._

_Light was relieved. He had thought that L was going to ask him about Kira again. It may not look it, but Light was getting a little tired of the constant questioning. "Well-"_

_"Actually, I've been doing a little thinking myself."_

_"Oh?"_

_L added two more sugar cubes to his tower. The structure teetered slightly. It eventually decided that it wasn't ready to fall just yet and promptly straightened itself out. It was motionless. L added another sugar cube to the tower while he spoke. "Yes. I have a new plan. One that cannot fail." He stood up as his tower fell down._

_"Where are you going?"_

_L didn't respond. He only motioned for Light to follow. Light heard L say "This one's foolproof..." to nobody in particular as he followed him out the door. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Near smirked. "I see. That's brilliant. Though..." He looked at L, who had just been released from the hypnosis. He stared, open-mouthed, at a spot on the ceiling. The spot was only a slightly different shade of white than the rest of the ceiling.

Near tilited his head to the side. "Well... Actually, it seems you _are _getting your mem-"

A fly passed through L's field of vision. He followed the fly's path until he grew bored and closed his eyes. He bobbed his head back and forth, possibly to a tune that was in his head.

"Well... We're getting there..." Near stood. He looked out the window.

_L discovered you... _I'll _apprehend you... Kira. _

The door burst open.

Light ran in the room, an expression of fear and anxiety on his face. Near had to search the face long and hard to see the insincerity on it.

"What is it?" Near turned back to the window.

"Kira has struck again!"

* * *

Near knows L's plan, but L still doesn't have his memory back. Near moves on a plan of his own as Light puts his own plan into motion.

I hope you enjoyed. Review, please.


	8. Kira

It's late because I couldn't upload any documents... Sorry.

I don't own... I'm not even gonna say it. You all know I don't own Death Note.

Light and Near challenge each other as an old foe resurfaces.

**

* * *

**

**8 - Kira**

Near stared at a bird on the window sill. It stared back for a few moments, then flew off. He sighed and turned back to Light. "Really...?"

Near's tone was that of uninterest. Light knew the jig was up, but he continued anyway. "Yes. There was a dozen more deaths this morning. Come with me. Quickly."

Near suddenly found a spot on the ceiling infinitely more interesting than this conversation. He did not respond.

Light sighed. "You suspect _me_, don't you?"

There was a long pause. The silence of the room was broken only periodically by L. Every few seconds he would burst out loudly humming a tune from, what seemed to be, Mozart.

Near dragged his gaze from the ceiling after a few minutes. He stared straight into Light's eyes.

"DUN DUN DO-DUN DUM DA!!!"

Light stared back and Near soon grew bored. He turned to the window as Light turned to L.

L was waving his hands back and forth as if composing the song as well.

"DUM DA-DA-DA DUN DUN DUM-DA DUN!!!"

Light turned to Near. "Well? Do you?"

Near sighed. "No."

He turned to Light. "I _know _you are Kira."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The gunfire echoed around the dark room.

The room smelled of cigarette smoke and chocolate.

There was a crinkling noise and the creaking of a spring.

"What are you doing?! Shoot that guy! _That _guy! On the left!"

"Shut up, Mello. I'm trying to concentrate."

Another crinkling noise as a chocolate wrapper landed on the thick layer of wrappers that coated the floor of the dark room.

"You aren't doing a very good job, Matt."

Matt leaned forward. The light from the TV reflected off his goggles. "Your noise isn't helping."

Mello leaned back in his chair. He reached into a box on the floor. A few seconds later, the box met the wall across the room.

"I can't believe you have almost gone through a year's supply of chocolate in a matter of hours. You're gonna get fat."

Mello opened another box and withdrew a chocolate bar. "And _you're _gonna get lung cancer. Who's better off here?"

Matt shot two enemies on screen. "You forgot that you could get clogged arteries and have a heart attack." He shot a few more bad guys. "_Near _would have remembered that."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ah!" A pencil rolled across a desk. "There! Done!" Small hands crinkled a sheet of paper, that had a list of names on it, into a ball and tossed it into the trash. They then closed the black notebook and put it in the desk.

The small form stood up and strolled across the room to the dresser. The hands took a few revealing outfits out and set them on the bed.

"Hm... Which one would please Light-kun more? Oh well! I'll decide after my shower!"

The young woman promptly undressed and ran into the bathroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Light's hand stopped just above the doorknob.

He nodded slightly. He knocked.

A sing-song voice responded. "Come i-n!"

Light sighed and opened the door. He strolled past a scantily-clad Misa Amane and sat down at the desk.

Misa pouted. "Li-ight...! Do you like my outfit?"

Light turned on the computer. "Huh? Yeah, sure. Did you do what I asked?"

She smiled brightly. "Uh-huh! Misa killed all 24 criminals you asked her to!" She sat down on the bed next to the desk.

Light nodded grimly. "Good."

Misa was suddenly in his face. "Well?! Did it work?!"

Light glared and pushed Misa aside with one hand. "No. In fact, I think Near suspects me more than ever."

Light returned to the computer.

Misa sulked as she sat back against the wall and adjusted her bra.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mello stared at the box from his chair. He seemed to be near tears.

Gunshots came from the TV and echoed around the room. "You shouldn't have eaten so many..."

Mello shook with fury. "Nobody asked you, Matt."

The cigarette smoke rose from Matt's mouth. "You should be more conservative with your chocolate."

Mello slowly turned to his accomplice. "Like you and cigarettes?"

Matt nodded as he killed a few more enemies. "Yep. Like me and c-" His eyes widened.

Mello howled with pain as he threw the cigarette out the window. He clutched his burned right hand.

Matt was suddenly in his face.

"What are you doi- GAH!!"

Matt grabbed Mello by the neck and started shaking him violently.

Mello's eyes were wide. He talked through ragged breaths. "Wh-at are y-ou do-ing, Ma-att?!"

Matt's eyes glinted from behind his goggles. "You bastard! That was my last cigarette!"

"Th-ere na-ow you know wha-at it's like to have na-othing to feed your addiction!"

Matt let go of Mello's neck. He walked to Mello's chair as Mello fell to the floor. Matt bent over.

Mello tried to see what Matt was up to. "Wha... What are you doin'?"

Matt stood up and turned around, holding the last of Mello's year supply of chocolate in his hands.

Mello looked startled and confused at the same time. "What are you doing...?

Matt had a crazed look in his eyes as he walked to the window.

"What are you doing?"

"What should have been done a long time ago." He dumped the chocolate out the window.

Mello screamed like a girl in a horror movie.

Matt rubbed his hands together. "There. Now we _both _know what's it's like to have nothing to feed an addiction."

He returned to his seat as Mello slowly stood up, mouth wide open.

Matt suddenly smiled and reached into his shirt pocket. "Don't worry... I saved _one _chocolate bar."

Mello was suddenly alert. He stared at Matt's hand.

Matt smiled evilly and unwrapped the chocolate bar. Mello's eyes widened as Matt brought the chocolate bar to his mouth. He flew at Matt when his friend bit down.

Matt yelped as Mello tackled him. The chocolate bar flew from his hand as he brought his hands to his face in self-defense. The boys rolled off the chair and hit the floor. Matt kneed Mello in the groin. He rose to his knees as Mello fell to the floor. He finished the chocolate bar as Mello recovered.

He was taken by surprise when Mello punched him in the face. Matt fell back as his goggles split in two. Mello was suddenly on top of him again. Suddenly, the two boys were a tangle of fists.

This continued for a few minutes.

They were surprised when they heard a ringing noise. They were surprised when they realized it was a phone.

They were especially surprised when they realized it was their phone.

They were still more surprised when they realized they had a phone.

* * *

A phone call brings Mello back into action! As the forces of justice converge around Light, another Wammy's House genius joins the battle.

I hope you enjoyed. Review please.

Also, I started a poll on my page. I got this idea from another fanfic, and I want your opinions on who should win this battle. Don't vote in reviews, only vote on the poll on my page. The poll will be open until a week or so before the final chapter.

And, yes, this does mean that the series is coming to an end. Don't worry, It still has about 5-10 chapters left and I have some more plans for this story.

So anyway, vote on my page for who the victor should be and keep following the story to the end.


	9. Matt

From now on, I'm going to aim to update my stories every Saturday. I can't make any promises because I'm busier than I expected, but my stories will be updated every weekend, every week.

With that said, here is chapter 9.

Matt and Mello spring back into action as an unexpected third party joins the fray.

**

* * *

**

**9 - Matt**

Mello looked at Matt. "I... didn't know we had a phone..."

"Me either..."

The phone rang again and the boys stood up. Mello walked to where the phone was most likely to be as Matt straightened his hair and brushed himself off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A girl with blond hair sat with her legs crossed in a chair in front of Roger's desk. She set the sketchbook she brought in her lap and played with her pigtails. She looked at Roger quizzically.

"Do you know why I summoned you here, Linda?"

She donned a "No-I-don't-if-I-did-I-wouldn't-look-like-I-was-a-fish-out-of-water-and-wondering-how-it-happened" look and shook her head as politely as she could.

"I see..." He sighed and glanced out the window. He saw a small bird out of the corner of his eye on the window sill. He turned back as the bird flew off, but...

"Could ya go back to that position real quick?"

"Huh?" He surveyed the young girl in front of him. She had a cute face and wore, in Roger's opinion, an ordinary white blouse and matching skirt. Her footwear was ordinary too and he didn't want to think about it anymore. What really caught his eye, however, was the sketchbook. It was now open and upright. Linda was tapping her pencil against it, impatiently.

"Could you look out the window again? It was a perfect picture opportunity. _Please_?" She smiled innocently.

Roger sighed and resigned himself to being controlled by a twelve year old girl.

This day was clearly going to be a bad day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The phone rang again.

"Are you gonna get that?"

"Why can't you?"

The phone rang again, almost impatiently.

"Because... _Someone_, threw my cigarette out the window."

Mello ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. "Oh please. You're what? Twelve? Thirteen? And you're complaining about not being able to smoke? That's-"

The phone decided it had had enough of Mello's rambling. It rang again.

"Shut up!" Mello rounded on the phone.

Matt chuckled to himself as he sat down and turned the game back on. "And _I'm _the one with the problem..."

Mello glared at his friend. Then, the phone rang again.

"Can you get that, Mello? I'm busy."

The phone was halfway through its next ring when Mello picked it up.

"WHAT?!"

Mello smiled sinisterly as he listened to the voice on the other end.

"Really...? Heh." He set the phone back in the receiver. "Matt. We're going."

Matt sighed as Mello walked out the door.

"Here we go again..."

Matt closed the door as he left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are you finished yet?"

Linda giggled. "Puh-she... Hang on, I'm almost finished." She giggled as she scribbled in her sketchbook.

Roger resigned himself to his fate.

_Yep... This definitely is going to be a bad day..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Could ya not smoke right now?"

Matt looked through the haze of the cigarette smoke and exhaled some into Mello's face. "_I'm _not the one who let me buy more before coming here."

Mello coughed due to the smoke. "Wait..."

"What?"

"How do you buy cigarettes anyways?"

"Good question. Allow me to offer a better one in response. Why are we sneaking back? Couldn't we just use the front door?"

"No. Ne- I mean... _He _was very specific in his instructions."

"What were they?"

"Just do what I told you." Mello turned away from Matt. "Hey! That was three questions."

"Good. You remebered... But Near would have remembered sooner."

Mello quickly turned to strangle Matt. He sighed and took out a chocolate bar when he saw Matt was gone. He turned and left the narrow, roofed, dead end alley.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Linda surveyed her drawing. She nodded. "Yosh! You can move now!"

Roger breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally... You sure take your time, don't you?"

Linda stood up.

"What?"

"I don't _have _to be here. I'm here because I'm performing one final service to Wammy's before I become an artist. But, if I'm not going to be appreciated for helping you, I'll leave right now. And, you'll never see me again."

Roger stared into the girl's eyes. He bit his lip. "Fine... I'm sorry."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Maybe I _should _stop smoking... _Matt laughed to himself for the thought. _But... I can't see _anything_... Oh well... Guess I have no choice..._He took the cigarette out of his mouth and smashed it against the metal wall of the air duct he was crawling around in. He stopped and waited for the smoke to clear.

_All this waiting makes me want to smoke... _His eyes widened and he slapped himself.

"No! I gotta stop thinking like that! The smoke'll probably travel through the building now, though... What'll _another _do?"

_No. I need to focus on the mission. Wait... What was it that I had do to..._Matt sat against a wall of the air duct, took out a cigarette, and lit it.

He took a drag and thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So-" Roger's eyes widened.

Linda was holding out her sketchbook with both hands and she had a child-like expression on her face.

"What?"

"I want you to see my drawing. It's of you after all..."

"Do I ha-"

"I'm not helping until you tell me what you think of it." She set the sketchbook on Roger's desk and sat down. She crossed her arms and glared at the elderly man across from her.

Roger hesitated. _Women... Any age and they still control men..._ He slowly picked up Linda's sketchbook. His eyes widened when he saw what she had drawn.

In the picture was the window directly behind Roger, a white silhouette of the old man obscuring part of the window, and...

"The bird left about five minutes before you started drawing the picture..."

"Heheheh. Good memory. Worthy of being the Director of Wammy's House. Of course... Do you recall what the bird looked like?"

Roger blinked. "And you do?"

The girl smiled smugly. "Yep. What you see there is _exactly _what the bird was doing and _exactly _where it was before you turned away."

Roger raised an eyebrow. "If you remembered the bird, why couldn't you remember me?"

Linda laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You are, sir. Of course I remembered you!" She laughed again. "I just hate when people watch me draw, so I had you look out the window again."

"What if I wasn't originally looking out the window?"

Linda shrugged. "Then I would have asked you to."

"What makes you think I would have listened?"

"Can you say no to _this _face?" She donned a puppy-dog face.

Roger stared. "...Y-yes...?"

Linda smiled slightly. "Are you _sure_? Are you _really _sure?"

Roger sighed. "Alright... I _can't _say no to that face."

Linda leaned back in her chair with an air of smugness.

"However. How do I know you really have such an impressive memory?"

Linda rolled her eyes. "You're the one who called me here."

"Prove me right."

Linda smirked. "You're on. I'll leave the room. Re-arrange something, _anything_, and I'll come back and tell you what's different."

Roger nodded.

Linda surveyed the room, then left.

Roger stood up.

_Let's see how good the _fourth_smartest Wammy's orphan really is..._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed and I do not own Death Note.

NEXT TIME: Linda must prove herself to Roger as Matt and Mello try to return to battle. Meanwhile, Near backs Light into a corner and L buys a pinball machine.

Also, with the poll you can select Other and tell me your choice in a PM or something. I'll just make note of it somewhere and add it to the poll just in case others want to vote that option.

The current poll standings surprise me. Currently, the choice that has Light winning is tied for first. I really didn't expect people to want Light to win.

The poll will be up until just before the third last chapter, because I'm thinking of a two or three part finale. I'll try to warn you all of when that might be, but I haven't written past this chapter. The end might be as surprising to me as it might be to you.

Also, please vote. I want your opinions on what the end should be.


	10. Linda

"Hmm... What to change? What would throw her off?" Roger smiled for the first time in his life as he realized the perfect thing to change. He sat back down at his desk. "Come back in, Linda."

**10 - Linda**

"What the hell are you doing?"

L sat in a refrigerator in the middle of his room. He seemed to be searching for something. He looked up when he heard what he believed they kept insisting his name was. "What do _you _think I'm doing?"

Light walked in the room uninvited. "I think you're being stupid."

"Heh. Cynical as ever, Yagami-kun... Would you like to know what I'm doing?"

Light sighed. "Not really... But, you're going to tell me anyway... So-"

"Ah-ha!"

"What?!"

"I found the spot I've been looking for."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Linda smiled wide as she walked back to her seat. She didn't even look around the room, but she still knew what he changed. She sat across from him and stared into his smug smile. _Thinks he's out-smarted _me_, does he? Boy, is he gonna be surprised..._

"So... What did I change?"

"Heh." She looked around, pretending to search for what she already knew was nowhere in the room.

"So?"

She turned back to Roger. "Your tie."

She took great pleasure in the old man's face and made a mental note to draw it later.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The alley was long, never-ending, and completely devoid of chocolate. Mello was unhappy, very unhappy. What looked like a dead end, had, hours later, become a never-ending path to hell. Just where was the clearing Near had mentioned over the phone?

And don't get me started about the chocolate. Mello had quickly run out of his supply of milk chocolate goodness. And the worst part? He had run out of chocolate to meet Near. Shit.

He found a corner that, not surprisingly, led to a path that keep going far into the distance. Not surprisingly, he kept walking.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, are you going to tell me what you're doing?"

"Do you _really _want to know?"

Light rolled his eyes. "... Yes."

"Are you _sure_?"

Light's eye twitched and he wasn't sure how much longer he could handle the new, forgetful L. "What are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning a refrigerator."

_That's it. I'm gonna kill him! _Light shot up and advanced on L.

L looked up at Light... No. Kira. _Are you watching, Matt? Remember..._

_Several hours ago... A phone rang in an old apartment... An angry young man answered..._

"WHAT?!"

_"This is L. Do not talk. Just listen. If you are Mello, then I am correct in assuming that Matt is with you? Don't answer. When you and I are finished, tell him to go to the surveillance room and watch for an attack on my life. He should know what to do in such an instance. As for you, Mello... Meet Near. Follow the alley next to my building and he'll be there. It's time for Plan B."_

Light suddenly stopped. _This was _too _calculated... _Too_... Too _scripted_... He's... _Light's eyes widened and he looked around the room. He thought he found the gleam of a camera lens. _That bastard..._ Light turned and left the room. _I wonder which of his merry men are in the surveillance room..._

From inside his room, L buzzed the surveillance room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Matt... If you are in there... Run."

Light entered to find the room empty. He looked around, but only discovered that he had been right about the camera. _L's faking...The son of a bitch is faking... He's been stringing me along like a puppet... _Light smiled sinisterly. "Not anymore."

Light started to leave, but stopped. He smelled the air. _Cigarette smoke... Who smokes...?_

He left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"My... Tie? You think I changed my _tie_? My dear girl, if that is the best y-"

"I never said _what _about your tie you changed. You see, you didn't switch ties. In fact, you genuinely believe that you have changed _nothing_. Am I right?"

Roger glared. _She's good... _"What makes you think my tie is any different?"

"You took great care to sit in exactly the same position when you sat back down. But, you did not think to rearrange your tie, or _any _of your clothes for that matter."

"... How...?"

"Heh. Mr. Roger... I _told _you. I would tell what you changed when I came back. You changed your clothes, whether you know it or not."

Roger opened his mouth to speak, but the vent in the ceiling fell onto his desk. Seconds later, a boy with a cigarette in his mouth fell onto the desk as well.

"Matt! What do you think you are doing?!"

Matt stood up and dusted himself off. "It's L. He's in trouble... We _all _are."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_The clearing. 'Bout damn time. Wow... I never thought I'd be this excited to see Near... Speaking of..._

"I'm right here, Mello."

Mello glared straight ahead, though he knew Near was behind him. "L said _you'd _be waiting for _me_."

"Change of plans. _Everything _has changed."

"Like what?"

Near stepped into the clearing. "Light Yagami _is _Kira."

"What the hell does that matter? We already knew that."

"No. We had suspicions."

"He was our _only _suspect. The way-"

"Use your head for once. Suspicions lead to nothing. They can be right _or_ wrong. Knowing the answer... Actually _knowing _your answer is the right one..."

"Again. What does it matter? Now we can move on him."

"Again. Use your head. We have only the words of Matt and L that Light attacked L."

"Then... How do we know-"

"Suspicion."

"Wha-?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_None of this makes sense anymore... What the hell is Near trying to do? Does he know that Light knows he's suspicious so he can use the suspicions to catch Light in the act? I thought that was the purpose of tonight... Ugh... I knew Matt shouldn't have been the one- No. L... Why didn't he put film in the cameras?_

Mello sat in the center of the clearing. It was long after his meeting with Near had ended. For some reason, he didn't want to leave. The clearing was just so calming...

"I _knew _you'd still be here."

Mello turned and saw none other than Kira himself. "What the hell do you want? Kira?"

Light smiled. "No use denying it. You sound so sure. I am, in fact, Kira. What are you going to do about it?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

High above the clearing, from one of the top floors of the Task Force's secret headquarters, a high-tech camera filmed the scene below.

"You put film in it?"

Near rolled his eyes. "Yes. I, unlike some people, _remember _the film for the camera."

L looked taken aback. "No need to get snippy. It's just a question..."

"A stupid one."

L shook his head. "There are no stupid questions."

* * *

I don't own Death Note.

Sorry for the abnormally long wait... I got sick, then I had to make sure I was able to graduate high school, then I had make sure I could get into the college that I was going to (which was fucking hell, I needed a college ID card, but for that I needed a regular ID, but for that I needed a birth certificate, but I needed a real one, but it was in the safe deposit box, but we lost the key to the safe deposit box, and then I needed a social security card). Getting the IDs took up most of my summer, and I've been getting acclimated to college life (which is awesome) until now. I also suffered from writer's block when I did try to write.

But I'm back. I'm not going to make promises anymore because I don't want to crush your hopes for an update, but I will aim for at least every other week for all my stories. If I'm unable to do that, I have a long Thanksgiving break coming up and I have a month off for Christmas. You will get your stories by January.

Anyways, I wish I had more chapters to offer you as an apology for the long wait. But, alas, I have only this one due to severe writer's block on this story. Luckily, I have discovered where to go from this chapter, so...

Chapter 11 by Nov. 9, 2009.


End file.
